Of Course, Sammy
by KatelynStark
Summary: Dean (17) and Sammy (13) sneak off to spend an hedonistic afternoon together in a perfect hideaway.


"C'mon, Sammy. In here." Dean opened the door and pulled Sam in behind him. He stuffed his lockpicks into his back pocket, then pressed the smaller boy against the closed door, pushing his thigh between Sam's legs.

"But Dean," Sam asked, looking around the dimly lit pool house. "Whose place is this? What if someone comes home?"

"Shhh, it's okay, Sammy," Dean reassured him, pressing his thigh up until Sam gasped and ground his hips down against his older brother's leg. "It's Cheryl Mark's place and her whole family has gone to Tahoe for the weekend. I heard her talking about it at school yesterday and scoped it out. I figured you needed a break after the disaster that was target practice with Dad this morning."

"Why does he always have to be such a-"

"Enough talking!" Dean touched his soft lips to Sam's and felt the tension melt from the younger boy's body. He slotted their lips tightly and waited for his brother's eager tongue invasion.

Every time they found the chance to be alone like this, Sam's eagerness overtook his technique for the first several minutes, but Dean found it endearing. He was slowly teaching the 13-year-old how to back off the saliva and enthusiasm in favour of more subtle swipes and strokes of his tongue. Now, he let the boy eat his face for a bit before he grabbed Sam's hands and pinned them to the door above his head.

Sam moaned against Dean's mouth and rutted madly against his thigh as Dean crowded in even closer. Dean knew that Sam loved being overpowered and manhandled by Dean, loved being reminded of their size difference. He also knew it meant everything to Sam that, despite Dean nearly being a man at 17, he still chose to be with Sam over anyone else.

Dean released Sam's hands, grabbing and lifting the younger boy's ass until Sam wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean carried him over to the large sectional sofa, lay Sam down on the long side section of the couch, and covered Sam's smaller body with his own. They were both completely hard in their jeans and ground their cocks together through the fabric. Sam's thrusts were growing erratic and Dean knew his younger brother was already close to coming.

"Not yet, Sammy," he admonished, letting his voice drop into the gravel tone that made Sam wild.

"But Dean," Sam whined. "It's been a week since we've been able to be alone like this. It just feels so good."

"C'mon, Sammy. I know for a fact that you jerked off just this morning; I heard you in the shower. You were moaning so loud I had to crank the stereo so Dad wouldn't hear, and then I got in shit for disturbing the neighbours. You can hold off."

Sam blushed, his honey skin tinted pink and so pretty in the soft sunlight filtering through the pool house's curtains.

"How far does that blush go down, Sammy? I think I might need to see."

Sam blushed even darker and pulled his shirt off over his head. Dean's tongue followed the pink trail down the sides of Sam's neck to his collarbone and found the faint green tint of a nearly-healed bruise.

"Mark me again, Dean? Mark me as yours?" Sam asked eagerly, when Dean paused over the spot.

"Definitely, little brother. Gotta make sure everyone knows who you belong to." He fastened his lips to the spot and sucked a fresh dark mark to replace the fading bruise.

"You, Dean. Always you," Sam declared, neck arching back in twinned pleasure and pain. Dean grinned at Sam's grave tone and found the younger boy's lips with his own. They kissed languidly until Sam started tugging at the hem of Dean's shirt. "Off. I wanna feel your skin on mine, Dean."

"Of course, Sammy," Dean answered, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it to the side in a smooth, practiced movement. He pressed his bare chest to Sam's much narrower torso and began to lick and suck the thick cord of muscle at the side of Sam's neck, tracing it from collarbone to the sensitive spot behind Sam's ear until the younger boy was nearly vibrating with sensation. Dean felt Sam's hips begin to buck wildly beneath him, so he pulled off and knelt at Sam's feet, chuckling at his younger brother's irritated whine.

"Uh-uh, Sammy."

"But Dean-"

Dean rolled off to the side and grabbed the TV remote, resting casually against the back of the couch. "Perhaps you just need to cool down a bit, Sammy. I wonder if they get pay-per-view in here."

The thunderous expression on Sam's face made his older brother laugh as he relented and rolled back. "C'mon, Sammy." Dean pressed himself alongside Sam on the couch and stroked the side of his face. "Remember how you told me how much better it feels when you wait to come, rather than just shooting off as soon as you can?"

"Yeah," Sam admitted grudgingly, still wearing a severe pout.

"And you know how hot it is when you're squirming beneath me, begging for it, right?" Dean teased one finger along the waistband of Sam's jeans, watching the boy's abdomen clench as he caught his breath.

"Yeah," Sam sighed, his sulk melting away as he lifted his hips into Dean's touch.

Dean replaced his fingers with his mouth, kissing and licking a damp line along the waistband, dipping down to the small trail of hair just beginning to sprout behind Sam's fly.

"Dean, please. Will you...will you blow me?"

Dean's breath left his body and his stomach flipped a little at Sam's words. It was so bizarre that his little brother could make him feel this way, but ever since Sam had started asking Dean for what he wanted a few months ago, Dean hadn't been able to deny him. If this is what Sam needed from his older brother, Dean was unable to say no. Plus, the boy looked so perfect begging and squirming under Dean's mouth.

He popped the button on Sam's fly and started unzipping slowly, following the descending metal with little kisses to each inch of newly revealed skin. Dean spread the fabric open and started licking and nipping along Sam's narrow hipbones as he pulled Sam's jeans down and off. Sam was rocking from side to side, desperate to get some friction against his cock, small huffs and whines escaping his lips as Dean continued to foil his efforts.

"Tell me what you want," Dean said, gazing up at Sam through long eyelashes, his teeth barely grazing Sam's protruding hip, his fingers poised at the elastic waist of Sam's underwear.

"Fuck, Dean-nngh. Mouth. Please." Sam was shaking in his desperation, his voice trembling as Dean pulled his briefs down with agonizing slowness. "Suck me."

"Of course, Sammy," Dean replied, engulfing the pink-flushed head of Sam's cock. Sam immediately thrust his hips up, trying to get more of his cock inside the wet heat of his older brother's mouth, but Dean pressed the younger boy back down to the cushion. He teased around the crown of Sam's prick with small flicks of his tongue before sucking Sam's length down to the root. Sam's musky scent filled his nostrils, and Dean closed his eyes, immersing himself in Sam's essence, and loving that he was the only one who got to know Sam this way. He hummed in pleasure and heard Sam's breath catch in a tell-tale sign, so Dean pulled off immediately, a thick line of saliva pulling taut between his lips and Sam's cock.

"C'mon, Dean," Sam whined, shivering as Dean pursed his lips and blew cool air over his spit-slick cock. "Hey, no fair!"

Dean chuckled, then slipped lower and mouthed at Sam's balls, noting how the coarse hair was getting thicker with each passing month. He sucked each globe into his mouth and rolled them with his tongue until Sam wasn't complaining anymore. Sam bent his knees and spread his legs unconsciously, so Dean dipped his tongue down to lightly probe at Sam's perineum. Sam moaned, lifting his hips, seeking more.

Pressing Sam's knees back to lift him further, Dean flicked over Sam's hole with his tongue, and his younger brother's eyes flew open with a cry.

"What was-? Oh, Dean, do that again!"

Dean stroked the dusky bud with his tongue again, swirling licks that had Sam panting and whining Dean's name. Forming his tongue into a dart, Dean pushed at the centre aperture and felt the first ring of muscle open to welcome him in. Sam cried out and Dean pulled away sharply, planting gentle kisses along Sam's inner thighs until the younger boy was back from the edge again.

Dean could hear that Sam's voice was thick with tears as he begged Dean just to let him come already.

"Shh," Dean soothed, continuing to pepper the delicate skin of Sam's thighs with kisses between words. "You're okay, Sammy. I promise you're going to be so happy I made you wait. You trust me, don't you? We won't do this if you don't want it." He traced patterns on Sam's abdomen through the puddle of pre-come that had leaked from Sam's twitching cock.

"I want it, I want it," Sam answered instantly. "Please, Dean. Don't stop. Do more of that...what you were doing."

"You have to say it, Sammy." Dean moved back to hover his mouth over Sam's pink rim as he waited. "If you can't say it, I can't do it."

Sam punched the couch cushion in exasperation, and then closed his eyes tightly, eventually finding his words. "Please, lick my ass, Dean."

"Of course, Sammy," Dean answered and slid his tongue back into Sam's hole.

Sam's back arched off the sofa as he pushed back against Dean's tongue, trying to get more of it inside. That was the cue Dean had been waiting for and he stroked over Sam's hole with his thumb as he sucked his index finger until it was dripping. Flicking his tongue against the rim again and again until Sam was gasping and whimpering, Dean slid his index finger inside and pressed the pad of his finger up.

Sam keened at the unexpected pleasure and came instantly, clenching hard around Dean's digit and bucking wildly for several seconds before flopping down limply and lying still.

Sam's eyes were huge when he was finally aware enough to look down his body at his older brother. "Holy shit, Dean!" Dean just raised his eyebrows and smirked. Sam's head flopped back against the cushions and he breathed out in a sigh, repeating, "Holy shit!"

Keeping his finger inside Sam, Dean kissed his way up Sam's hips to the mess on his stomach. He scooped up Sam's come with his tongue, and then moved up to find Sam's mouth, kissing him deeply. Sam groaned when Dean's come-covered tongue pushed between his lips and he sucked at the muscle shamelessly. Dean repeated the process, with Sam sucking his tongue clean again. Dipping his head down and slurping up as much of Sam's come as he could, Dean hovered over Sam until Sam parted his lips and stuck out his tongue. Dean parted his lips and let the ball of come drip from his mouth onto Sam's outstretched tongue, groaning at the way Sam greedily swallowed it down.

Sam grinned lazily and lifted his head to capture Dean's mouth, murmuring happily against his older brother's lips. They lay together intertwined, with Dean's finger sliding slowly in and out of Sam's ass. Sam squirmed a little at the movement.

"Are you gonna take that outta there?"

"Not 'til you're hard and coming so pretty for me again. Just look," Dean stroked Sam's prostate and Sam's spent dick twitched weakly. "Someone's pretty eager to come out to play again."

Sam gasped at the pressure on the hyper-sensitive tissue and whined in the back of his throat. Dean chuckled and nibbled his way down Sam's neck, lapping briefly at the divots above his collarbones, then moving down to find the dark buds of Sam's nipples. He licked and sucked at the right one until it was flushed and puffy, occasionally prodding Sam's sweet spot as he suckled. Dean switched nipples and Sam brought a hand to his mouth, biting down on the thick knuckle of his thumb as his brother went to work on the left. The combined stimulus of Dean's mouth and finger slowly urged Sam's cock back to life.

Once Sam was hard again, Dean sucked him down and using every dirty trick in his book of 'things that make Sammy go absolutely wild,' brought Sam to a second shattering orgasm in no time.

Dean's boxers were sticky with pre-come, and his jeans were far too tight against the erection he'd been sporting since they'd arrived at the pool house, so he unzipped and kicked his jeans off as he lay down beside a panting Sammy. Sam rolled himself on top of a laughing Dean and collapsed, snuffling in and exhaling moist air against Dean's neck. It took everything in Dean's power not to rut madly against his recumbent sibling, but he reminded himself that this afternoon was about Sam's pleasure, not Dean's, though if he did hump Sam's leg a little, no one could really blame him.

Sam felt the light thrusts and they seemed to remind him that Dean might have needs as well. He sat up abruptly and grabbed Dean's cock, releasing it from its cotton prison and causing Dean to choke and gasp. He twirled a finger around the leaking slit as he said, "We still need to get you off. What were you thinking? You want me to jerk you off? Or maybe use my mouth?" He grinned as Dean's dick danced helplessly in his hand at his words.

Sam's eyes widened. "Ooh, I've got an idea." He bent forward and took Dean's dick in his mouth, sucking it as wet as he could get it, pooling saliva and letting it drip down Dean's length. Dean was holding his breath as Sam raised his hips up, getting ready to protest until Sam notched Dean's cock in the crease between his ass cheeks. He held Dean's cock in place with one hand and began to bounce up and down.

A low moan escaped Dean's throat as he began the slick slide in the makeshift channel. It was perfect and too much and not enough all at the same time. Sam's face lit up at Dean's obvious pleasure, and he spat in his hand to get more lubrication for Dean's thrusts. Once or twice, Sam rose high enough that Dean's cock pressed against Sam's hole before returning to the slippery groove. The look of intrigue on Sam's face the second time it happened was the end for Dean and he came, spattering Sam's ass and back with his release.

Sam flopped over Dean's chest again, a self-satisfied look on his face, and Dean wrapped his arms tightly around his younger brother, ignoring the sticky mess on Sam's back as he pulled the boy close.

Dean was drifting off when he felt Sam begin squirming in his tight grip. He opened one eye to peer at Sam, who was looking around the pool house.

"I see a kitchen over there, Dean. Do you think they've got any food? Maybe we could stay all night, tell Dad we decided to camp out overnight."

Dean couldn't resist Sam's eager expression and opened his arms to free Sam, who scampered over to the small kitchen.

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he opened one cupboard. "They've got three different flavours of Doritos! And there are Twinkies and Cheese Puffs." He opened the fridge. "And there are sodas. Tons of sodas. Can we stay, Dean, please?"

Dean pulled out his phone and dialed John's number.

"Of course, Sammy."


End file.
